Nymphomaniac
by Da Baddest King
Summary: It started with a sexual desire that spiraled out of control into the search for a feeling that someone can not only give her physically, but emotionally as well. But could she have both? Nar/Ino
1. Habits

**Hello all! I want to start a new type of story that will hopefully be better written and an upgrade of my old stories. The plot in this new story takes place with Ino growing up into being a young adult who's confusion on the world, love and connections lead her to be a nymphomaniac; a woman affected with excessive sexual desire. Will she find someone change her ways of being and actually find the true meaning of what it is to be loved and cared for or will she continue her sexual desires with whoever she chooses? Enjoy my first chapter. BTW: Everything that is italicized is a flash-forward memory from Ino's experiences. This chapter is only giving the explanation of where her behavior is going towards. **

* * *

**_Habits _**

_"You like that, dirty bitch?" The chubby man in his early twenties yelled at his short thick penis entered the blond bombshell's entrance from behind, resting his elbows roughly on her lower back. She spread her legs wider to allow his small gut to feel comfort. The man tugged at the blonds hair that flowed so heavenly down her back, she bit her lip at the small amount of pain and pleasure she was receiving from this man she met at the local park an hour ago._

Ino Yamanaka was the girl every guy desired around Konoha, most have come to know her from high school a couple of months ago before she finished senior year with a whole new approach on the students, her knowledge, and of course, the boys. Before senior year of high school was coming to a close, Ino was just another blond in the hallways or classrooms. She was never one of the type of girls the jocks would give any time of day or even try to ask to go to any of the school dances.

From freshmen year of high school up to the end of May, a month before graduation, Ino had always been fascinated with nature and history on many cultures but it all took one accidental touch for her to begin her changes. Ino wore her typical rain boots everywhere she went, rain or shine. Her typical sweater and shorts that we're obviously a size too big for her waist. Nobody even looked her way for more than a millisecond. She was that girl.

It was a hot summer night in Konoha where Ino was typing up some notes she had done on her graduation speech in high school, it was almost a month before graduation yet the principal and teachers of Konoha High School nominated her as student valedictorian. She was greatly honored to have all this time to prepare her speech over and over before the big and last day finally came; others envied at her great knowledge to get the best grades in her school.

_"Nice leaves aren't they?" A chubby man walked up to Ino, pointing up at the colorful leaves of the tree, falling in union as the wind blew them away, "I love this type of weather." He chuckled towards Ino who smiled back at him and adjusted her stiff shoulders._

_"Yes, so do I. Brings out the great in some people." Ino smiled, seizing up the chubby guy next to her, taking a step closer to him while remaining her eyes on the falling leaves. He had a truck drivers hat with an animal logo on it, dirty brown boots and shredded jeans. His face was cute, he was just chubby._

_"Do you come here a lot?" He asked her, scratching the back of his head in curiosity, tipping his hat back to get a closer look at her figure that her very short shorts with matching black crop top exposed. Ino's black boots she had purchased the day before also added to her look, he watched as her hand rubbed slowly around her revealed naval. Eyes never leaving the leaves._

The redoing of her words in her speech paper was enough to stress anyone out, especially someone who had to give the speech at the end of the year to all her classmates. A nice warm shower is what Ino's body had needed the entire day after sitting in front of a computer for hours, sweating and never even realizing it.

Hot steamy water poured down Ino's face and flesh as she rummaged her body in a careful way, almost as if she was afraid of it. White puffy soap spilled all down her body all the way towards her toes and into the sink of her glass shower as her eyes closed and just let the shower head massage her scalp and blond locks. Ino stepped back out of the shower head's way before feeling the shower head's water pressure aim down between her legs. She quickly jumped, feeling something she's never felt before.

_"I come here now and then whenever I'm in the mood, just to blow some steam off" Ino worded her response carefully, trying to get the chubby guy's attention on what she saw in him. He wasn't Ino's type, compared to all her earlier partners, but he'll have to do for the exotic blond who was craving and living her life on the edge of her seats. Or in her case, the edge of her laced panties._

_"Oh, uh, that's well. I also like to get blown off some steam, using the visions of the leaves and nature of course" He added, trying to get along with the wording of his sentence. He had watched Ino when he was reading his newspaper by the water fountain, he found her to be so beautiful yet she was just about to be another piece of meat to him._

The shower head in Ino's shower made her feel some type of way that she never felt before. Ino was a virgin up to this point in high school and didn't really know much about sex other than a lot of people had sex, including most of her classmates. Her curiosity to this ecstasy feeling made her mind run wild, she was always on top of her knowledge and figuring out answers to her questions, but this was totally different. She was stuck.

Ino thought and thought over about the feeling she had accidentally had in the shower while she was in bed trying to sleep. No one has touched her sexually or even seen her body naked for that matter, her legs we're a bit shaky and weak at wanting to feel that again. Ino's fingers began to run down her stomach and she stopped at the top of her panties. She may have been a junior in high school but she felt so wrong and dirty for feeling this. For wanting to touch herself.

"I mean, all the other students are doing this. What's so bad about it?" Ino thought and that was enough to send her overboard and slowly running her pointing finger down her clitoris. Her eye's popped in amazement. It was her body. Why did she not ever realize these feelings we're capable of achieving? Sure, she had learned sex ed in high school but most of it went in one ear and out the other because she knew her sex life was never going to exist until after marriage. Little did she know, she was going to get very acquainted with that life soon.

_"Over here, next to the lake is better. We can be behind this giant rock" The chubby guy held Ino's hand as they both scattered behind the local park they we're at, trying not to get caught in the act by the children. "Bend over, I like it that way" Ino always followed whatever orders her partners wanted, it was a connection to do what they asked of you, right?_

_Ino held on to the rock for balance as the chubby man tried his all to get some type of reaction out of the blond, she just stood there motionless trying to look at the beauty in nature and see if she felt the same feeling she had felt two summers ago. Some guys managed to almost please her up to that point, but most have just failed or come up shortly._

_The sweet caring guy she had met about an hour ago had just became this savage monster behind her, just pounding away at her womanhood to get his own juices going. His presence and boldness to approach her at the tree was what made her tingle a bit, but that fuse had long ran out. At this point, his hair pulling on her was what was really doing it for her body. Their wasn't much of his cock that can dig deep inside her and make her quiver or want more of it. He was just another one._

Ino's behavior the night before had left her stunned, she stopped touching her private parts a minute later, feeling she was going to combust or become disgusted in herself. Her mother always taught her to respect herself and her own body. "All the girls are your school may get drunk and date boys, but you do not have to follow in their footsteps of promiscuity" she would tell her now and then on their strolls trough the parks on Sunday mornings when they would run into a couple making out at a nearby bench.

Tempted she'll do what she did yesterday, Ino took an icy bath this time around. Laying in the water for about half an hour just over thinking the feeling. "Am I missing something? Do I need a boyfriend to feel that way?" She wondered at having a boyfriend. Sure, she have seen many guys at her school who we're so attractive, but none gave her the eyes she wanted because she simply wasn't as out there with herself.

Days had past since the incident in the shower, she was a bit over it by this point and had continued taking notes on infamous speeches she had heard and tried to adjust hers to be just as amazing and memorable as all the passed leaders in the world. To clear her mind and get ideas, Ino went out for a walk around town to get some fresh air. The towns people with their gorgeous smiles and caring waves always made her feel relaxed and less tensed about her studies.

A bush of daisy flowers caught Ino's attention next to a flower shop, she stopped to see the flowers and the smell of them. The beautiful daisy bloomed very well with the sun shining down on each one of them, bringing a smile to Ino's face as she carried her notepad in hand. Her typical look was in play even on this beautiful day, so when she heard a male's voice speaking to her, she was a bit shocked and overwhelmed.

"Hey there!" The young man's voice tensed up as he approached the awkwardly thin girl in front of him. His blue eyes and hair to matched almost made him look like a king to Ino who was watching him get closer to her, she pressed her notepad close between her legs as she was now having that similar feeling come to presence again.

"I see you like these daisy's, nice aren't they?" He motioned with his hands, placing a gentle smile to his light face. He had on gray sweat pants, a white t-shirt with his stores apron on it his torso and waist.

"Yea, so beautiful" Ino's eyes became so lustful towards his appearance, "The flowers that is, so beautiful" Ino broke out of trance, she gripped the notepad and looked over at the daisy flowers again, "Smell good as well."

"Here, have one. No charge" The blond hair boy pulled one of the daisy flowers out the bush and place it in Ino's palm, "My name is Sasuke by the way, I'll be inside if you need anything else" Sasuke's tone became a bit serious as he walked back into the flower shop, leaving Ino in her place, amazed how a guy of his caliber had given her this daisy flower.

_"Fuck, I'm about to blow, get out the way!" The chubby cute guy pulled his penis out of Ino's moist womanhood and removed the condom, her jerked his body towards the rock Ino had been leaning on and blew his entire creamy load on the rock, grunting and moaning at the feeling of exploding._

_Ino slid her panties she had rolled down to her knees, right back up and adjusted her shorts the same. Fixing her hair and watching the guy clean off his penis before putting it back in his pants. The usual routine in some cases when it came to public sex._

_He moved back towards Ino, "Want to go get something to eat or-?" He asked as if he known Ino for such a long time, "Actually, I have to run. My friends are waiting up for me at the bar. Hopefully I see you here again" He chuckled as he placed his hat back in place and gave Ino a small kiss on the cheek before skipping away to his car in the parking lot._

_Ino had not said much to the guy, she knew how it usually went. It didn't matter if they even gave her any type of explanation after she was done with them. All she wanted was her desires to be pleased but she was very unfortunate in this situation. As if mother nature had punished her at that moment for using the outside nature for her wild sex scenes._

"Mmmm Sasuke" Ino moaned as she felt the shower head between her legs again, the warm water running all around her wet womanhood was enough to send her overboard in ecstasy as she felt so steamy in the shower. Like before, she stopped herself from achieving an orgasm. She had heard what an orgasm was, but never dared give herself one on her own. She didn't know what would happen after she had one, would she feel ashamed of herself?

Ino's body trembled as she got out the shower and stood in front of the mirror, observing her naked body. Her neatly trimmed vagina was so precious to her, she had now found a different type of power and feeling to give herself. Is this what guys fall for? She wondered to herself, looking at herself straight in the eyes.

had had small conversation with her daughter but Ino had been so off as of lately. Ino would shorten her responds or simply not be home, just out for walks for hours and hours thinking of that addicted feeling she had discovered. It became such an amazing feeling to Ino, it was as if she was high on drugs when she felt that way. The fascination of the human body and what it can do to someone gave her so much curiosity of what else could she feel if she tried a little harder.

Two weeks passed, as Ino tried to look as nice as she could for this specific walk she was about go on. Her knee-high white socks, shorts and little slippers tried to compliment her figure with the size to big shirt she had on was a complete mess but it was the best she could do at the moment. She was going to get better at this image of hers.

Ino held her notepad close to her thighs again, feeling her legs get shaky once again as she neared the flower shop with daisy flowers outside in their regular spot. Before she could even get a good smell at the flowers, Sasuke neared up the door and waved towards her.

"Hey there again, I see you really like these daisy flowers huh?" He chuckled, taking a smell of the flowers in and focusing back in her direction, "You know where to find me if you need anything" He smiled warmly at Ino and disappeared behind the counter in the store and continued cutting up boxes of supplies he had put away.

Ino couldn't even get the words out or even a hello before he left her. Just like her feeling down there would do. Leave her when she wanted it the most. Her knees buckled as she took a step closer into the store, her vagina was so hot and throbbing to be touched. Ino had become addicted to the feeling and emotions her womanhood managed to want. "I-I-I was wondering if you can-" Ino muttered out, stuttering on her words as Sasuke continued cutting up boxes with his back against her.

"I was wondering if you could take my virginity" Ino spat out quickly, blushing at the words she had said so boldly that managed to get Sasuke's attention. He stood up and dropped the box cutter in his hand and stood in his tracks. "I'm sorry, I'm stupid, I should go" Ino turned to go quickly, embarrassed and confused at what she had just asked this complete stranger. He was so attractive to her and the act of kindness of the daisy he had given her was enough to want him to be her first.

"Wait" Ino stopped at the door before turning around and seeing Sasuke look at her nervously, "Come back here" he ordered her in such a tone that made Ino's panties wetter by the second. She did as she was told, walking behind the counter, Sasuke looked back towards the opened door, "It's slow today, I'll doubt anybody will come in" He grabbed her hand and walked into the back storage room where he made a small bed of boxes.

"Lay down" Sasuke continued ordering, not ever making eye contact. He watched Ino get on her back slowly, he went to retrieve a condom he kept in his pocket and came back to see her with her legs spread awkwardly open. He lustfully unzipped his pants and removed his apron before pulling out his throbbing cock that he jerked around for a couple of seconds before sliding on the condom.

"Just stay calm, it'll feel good" He whispered in her ear, she didn't have to tell her twice, she knew it was going to feel good to her. Sasuke moved her shorts and panties to the top of ankles and he moved her legs over his neck and slowly inserted his cock inside her womanhood. She squealed a bit and her eyes tear up but after a couple thrusts, he starting feeling extremely good inside of her.

"You have such a tight pussy" Sasuke's words were actually disgusting to Ino, what happened to the nice guy who gave her the daisy flower a few weeks back? Sasuke continued running his cock in and out of her before he slipped out and turned her over, fucking her from behind for a couple more minutes before he stood up and came into the condom and zipped up his pants back up, ignoring the fact that Ino was on the floor on her stomach.

"That was good, ehh?" Sasuke giggled, helping Ino up as she dressed herself up. She stood up and readjusted her wardrobe and hair. The five minutes she was with Sasuke we're completely a waste, she had seen another side of him. She thought that he actually cared about her feelings.

"Want another daisy or something?" He asked her as she grabbed her notepad and hurried to the front of the store and walked out. Sasuke stood confused at what had just happened, was he a bad first time or something? Obviously not seeing his own horn-dog behavior.

On her walk back home, Ino continued replaying the scene she had just committed; she was no longer a virgin or a innocent girl anymore.

"That feeling came back" Ino whispered, "It felt so good" Ino squeezed her notepad again, the same feeling her shower head and finger had given her before, was now being felt trough a man's penis. Sasuke's penis felt so deeply good inside her, bringing her pleasures to life before his attitude and behavior disgusted her.

_"Maybe that's what caring for people is like"_ She wondered, maybe the way Sasuke had treated her was his way of not getting hurt by her and getting attached. Right? She had never felt care or love from another man besides her father who had walked out on their family a year after she was born. Maybe this was how love and care is supposed to feel. Right? Ino was a master of knowledge and what books and school was about but became clueless to what true love and care was.

Ino's first experience with another boy her age had manage to put the thought that this was okay. Sasuke was just doing what she asked him to do, therefore he cared about Ino. Those were the conclusions she managed to force herself to believe. The same conclusions that will eventually force her to try to find what true love and feelings for another person are, and what they can bring if you get attached to someone not only psychically, but mentally.

* * *

**And that is a wrap! How did you guys like the first chapter? I hope you understood what I am or will eventually be trying to get at. this is not a XXX story with no meaning. It has a huge lesson in it and what it is to love someone and how feelings may work trying to find someone who feels the same way about you. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review or comment/questions! Any advice is good advice so thank you!(: ALSO: Naruto will be in this story as the second main character next to Ino, be patient, he will pop up when you least expect it. **


	2. Cravings

**Hello all! Thank you for giving my first chapter of this new story a chance. Just to clear certain things, this WILL IN FACT be a Naruto/Ino story. It just may seem to be hinting for Ino/Sasuke for a tiny bit because the plot of the story thickens as you will all read. This story has a point beyond of only being lust and sex, it just may seem that way because of the plot once again. A nymphomanic (title of this story) is a person with excessive sexual desires. Ino being the nymphomanic in this story will play out the role so I hope most of you continue giving this story a shot! Promise its worth it. Now on to the next chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Cravings_**

For the next week and a half, Ino's concentration continued spiraling towards her speech she was suppose to give in a couple of weeks and back to the rough sex Sasuke and her had had in the back of his store. She was so surprised, yet proud she went trough with asking for the request of Sasuke to give her what she wanted.

At school, Ino wouldn't really have to listen to most of her teachers lectures or lessons, already read ahead and caught up, Ino would only rub her thighs together in hope for the feeling the shower head or even Sasuke had given her for the short amount of time. Her hands would slowly creep down between her legs and sometimes flick at her clitoris, making her squirm trough her seat. But she knew she had to have control, even if she was sitting in the back of the classroom, this was school after all.

Oh though he had treated her completely different from what she had experienced of him before, she loved what he could do to her vagina. The sensual feeling every stroke of his big penis gave her at the thought of reaching maximum pleasure. She wanted more.

"Honey, do you want some tea?" Ino's mother asked from the kitchen, moving her head in view on her daughter who sat in front of the computer in silence, snapping her out of her fantasies.

"Uh-no-no. No thank you mother. I'm actually going to go for a walk soon for some fresh air" Ino started scheming on how to leave the house and go take a walk by the flower shop, feeling to get lucky and bumping into Sasuke once more. It has been a while since she had last seen him after all.

Ten minutes later, Ino was already out of the shower and looking blankly at her closet that had such plain wardrobes. She knew these clothes were not going to do anymore, her appearance was about to be a huge change on how every boy viewed her as. As usual, Ino wore another similar nerdy outfit, still not really giving the care of her image the time of day yet.

The view of the flowershop seemed to show up quicker then expected, Ino could feel her legs quiver again as she saw Sasuke inside the store with his back turned against her once again. She stepped foot inside the store before regretting it and running out again, the startled Sasuke looked over his shoulder and rushed from behind the counter to her direction.

"Hey, wait up!" Sasuke yelled out, stopping Ino in her tracks. His words had managed to put her at attention, loving the tone of his rough voice demanding her actions. "Wait up!" Sasuke yelled after her as she slowly turned around with blushed cheeks and sweaty palms.

"Hi, I'm sorry again. I thought you were busy" Ino's eyes remained on the floor of the cement sidewalk as he stood over her, feeling the scent of his cologne beginning to make her weak with lust again.

"I haven't seen you around, you've been hiding?" Sasuke asked, breaking the ice with a small chuckle at his half serious and half jokingly question.

"I've been typing up a speech for my graduation class" Ino looked up at his blue eyes, the shining ray of the sun beaming down at the right angle making them sparkle with beauty and mystery at the same time.

"I went for a walk and was about to pay a visit but had to use the bathroom, so I turned around" Ino poorly explained, hoping he had caught her invitation she had planned to say if things worked out. To her pleasing, his next words are the exact words she knew she needed to hear before going in for the prize.

"Do you want to come inside and use the stores bathroom?" Sasuke smiled, grinning as he looked at her outfit once more. It was something attractive and mysterious about Ino as well that Sasuke loved about her. Her wardrobe relieved nothing about what she was working with underneath. That kept his lust for her going, he wanted to know exactly how she looked without any of it.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum" Sasuke felt his orgasm approaching fast as he stroked his cock into the backside of Ino's throbbing womanhood. She was positioned on all fours on the same boxes she had layed on not to long ago. Sasuke pulled out of Ino and removed the condom, letting his fluids run wild on her left ass cheek.

The startled beauty quickly looked back to see what had happened, one minute she felt so aroused and horny, the next she felt so unsatisfied and used. Even trough the mixed feelings, her womanhood still felt almost satisfied again. Almost.

After about five minutes of cleaning up his load, Ino stumbled back into her clothes and looked over at Sasuke who was already going back to his duties. He had ignored her and pretended she wasn't even in his presence, even after satisfying him.

"Thanks" Ino whispered in a sweet gentle voice, Sasuke's attention was now focused back on her with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks" she said again, making a nervous smile before it returned to a frown. Feeling a bit disappointed, Ino walked out of the back storage room and onto the front of the store.

"Would you like to come to a event my friend is throwing?" Sasuke asked, bringing the softer side Ino had got to see earlier. "Its this Friday, in two days" Sasuke took a pen out of his pocket and looked for a piece of paper to write out details.

"What kind of event?" Ino's curiosity turned her around to see him writing some type of address on the piece of paper. His softer tone always made her a sucker for him. Or at least what he was supplying her with between his legs.

"Its a rave, like a party. My friend is having it at his house and anyone who's anyone will be there" Sasuke took the small piece of paper and handed it over to Ino above the counter. "So you should come" He saw her observe the time, location and date carefully. It may have looked as if she didn't give two fucks for the party but inside of her, fireworks were going off in excitement of what he had said to her.

Maybe _she_ was important to her. Ino continued to feed the feelings he bought to her vagina, to the feelings she knew were truly never there. Her eyes locked back up with him, "I'll try and go."

"I better see you there" Sasuke winked at the dazed blond who's legs began to shake again at the small action he had just done to her before disappearing in the back storage again, almost making her want to go back there again and let him fuck her brains out again.

The feeling of sex made Ino's mind into someone else for the moment it lasted. She was inexperienced but had promised herself to get very acquainted with her body and the motions of her feelings could do for her.

Looking back at Sasuke once more, Ino turned to walk out of the flower store and awaited the bus ride home a block down from the store. She usually walked everywhere and anywhere but she wanted more time to think of the possibilities of going to a party, let alone, a rave could be like.

Ino was never invited to anything by anyone because no one really knew her or seen her around. It was literally the same pattern with Ino's lifestyle. Wake up, school, go straight home and study. She had no friends but chose to be that way. Her mom always thought her that the strongest connection with a friend could be your mother. To some extent, Ino agreed and disagreed with her own moms way of viewing people but that was all starting to change.

If her mother ever found out she had lost her virginity to some guy she found attractive and barely knew, their would be hell to pay. Having sex with him twice at that. The replays of the first sex incident with Sasuke to the second one kept rewinding in her head. What could she have done diffirent or tried diffirently to please her craving that her body gave her.

At nineteen, Ino was lost with her womanhood and the interactions it could have with body contact and what the outcome could be to it. With the idea of becoming more intertwined with her body, she was going to do a little research of her own.

The bus came into distant and into a halt fifteen minutes later, the sun gazed down as the passengers all stepped out to their stop one by one. Ino waited for the last passenger to step out and locked eyes with the mysterious face. The blond boy looked back at her contact and gave a gentle smile, running his hands trough his blond locks before continuing walking along his business.

Ino stood frozen, watching the young man about her age or so walk away from the bust stop. The same feeling and urges Sasuke had first given her, this complete stranger had managed to bring back again with just a simple smile. His face was perfection to Ino.

"Ma'am, are you going to get _on_ the bus?" The bus driver snapped her back into reality and she quickly jumped on-board and took her seat. The wonders of who that guy was was running trough her mind before she pushed it out and started thinking of what she could research at home so she wont seem like a sitting brick the next time she had a encounter with Sasuke, hopefully that is.

All the different types of positions two bodies could interlock in really startled Ino. As her eyes looked at the images on her computer, she just pictured Sasuke and her in all the ones she saw seemed doable. She clacked her knees together from the idea of it and tried to picture the blond guy she had saw walked out of the bus erlier that day.

A loud knock at the door came clashing down on Ino's bedroom door, startling her out of her skin. Ino quickly position herself upright and held her laptop close to her on the bed as her mom opened up the door with annoyance.

"Oh, your finally home. Where were you this entire time?" Ino's mother asked, slitting her eyes towards her daughter who had came in two hours later then the time she usually came home from her walks.

"I decided to take the bus around town to clear my mind. So I can have time to think of my speech I'm typing." Ino closed her laptop, seeing her mother in a small rage could trigger her to take her laptop and expose her for the dirty things she was looking up. "Its only ten, Mom."

"Its unlike of you come at that time. Go to bed soon" She snapped and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Ino waited for the loud thud of her mothers own room before opening up the laptop again and continuing fantasizing of herself in these positions.

The next thing she looked up was all the sensitive spots on both genders bodies. Mostly, a females body. She wanted to feel it all, in any way possible. It had seemed the years of doing everything the same and having her nose so hooked into study books that once Ino got a little taste of what it felt to be on a type of high that made her want more, had hooked her right in.

"Oh" Ino remembered the piece of paper Sasuke had given to her and she had slid in her back pocket. She observed the piece of paper and the address and knew the street where the party was being held at. It was a couple blocks from her house actually. What was she going to wear was question.

School was a bit different the next day. As Ino walked the halls of her high school, all she could think about was what possible outfit choices she had for the night she had ahead of her the next day. She was so excited and knew her image was a important factor, the way everyone talked about it and hyped it up around her.

It stunned Ino how she could have sex with this guy she barely knew, twice at that, and no one would ever know around her. People still treated her as if she wasn't there or around while her curiosity and addiction to her brand new feeling pleased her between her thighs. No one would know of her urges.

On the walk home, she continued thinking of the outfits in her closet and it wasn't until she actually stepped foot into her closet where disappointed hung on all the racks. Everything was either a size to big or hideous for a event like this. had heard her daughter step into the house when she got home from school but didn't really pay attention to Ino because of the night before.

The more frustrated she became with her closet and what it had to offer, Ino's body began to get fidgety. "Ugh!" Ino groaned, throwing most outfits she had re-worn over and over again to the floor. Taking a seat at the edge of her bed, Ino decided to calm her body and mind and lay down for a second.

Her urges began to start up again, wishing Sasuke would suddenly pop up out of nowhere and onto the bed with her to give her what she was craving. Ino had done her research on what a climax and having a orgasm was the day before. She wanted to feel that. The blond bombshell had always reached a certain point that Sasuke had gave to her before she was disappointed twice by him finishing before her.

Interesting by the idea of what masturbation was as well in her research, she learned that woman and men have cravings and urges and sometimes need to get them done by themselves. Ino had cravings, big cravings unlike the ordinary female who didn't crave satisfaction as much.

Locking the door and heading back to lay on her bed, Ino slid her boots off along with her purple panties that even she had found hideous as much as the rest of her wardrobe. Spreading her legs wide open, Ino looked down at her freshly shaved vagina in awe. As if she hadn't had it for nineteen years.

Only difference is her womanhood was not as innocence as it was two weeks ago before she had Sasuke take her virginity. Ino slid her shirt over her belly button and slid her hand down her stomach and flicked her clitoris with the tip of her two fingers, sending vibes of mini-satisfaction into her body.

As she felt her own fluids begin to cover her fingers as she slipped them inside her, the throbbing clitoris received more flicks with her thumbs. Ino's hot womanhood was becoming wetter by the second, the deeper she inserted her fingers.

What had she been missing is all Ino could ever think about. Her mother had forced the thought of sex out of her mind at a early age, calming it was to be a sin before marriage. Ino didn't care anymore, if what she felt was wrong, she knew she'll _never_ want to be right again.

Moan after moan, Ino's tempo with her own hips and fingers intertwined. The loudness of Ino's moans quickly got the attention of her mother who came bashing her fist against her daughter's door, making Ino jump out of her ecstasy.

"Ino, what's going on in there!?" yelled on the other side of the door, trying to open up the door but having no avail with the locked door. Ino jumped out of her bed, slid on her panties and found the shorts she had been wearing and slid them on as well within a second.

"Just trying on some clothes, see?" Ino lowered her tone and tried to catch her breath as she unlocked her door and let her mother in, viewing the mess of clothes she had piled up in front of the closet.

"I thought I heard something else. Goodnight, Ino" She yawned and kissed her daughters forehead, forgetting of her daughters lateness the night before. "I know its only five, but I'm tired and have a long day tomorrow. I'll probably buy some fresh flowers from that nice flower shop around here." Ino's ears were aware of her moms words now. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea" Ino gulped and added a awkward smile, hoping her mom hadn't looked trough her nervousness to see that the little innocent girl in front of her had had sex with the worker of that very same flower shop.

Ino closed the door behind her mother and second guessed trying to get a orgasm of her own at the hands of herself but she knew better. She wanted to feel it coming from someone else. Ino wanted someone else to the be the first to make her reach the point of climax. The power of someones touch was so satisfying and mesmerizing to her.

Returning to her pile of clothes, Ino observed everything once more before coming up with the perfect idea and wardrobe. Much like the sex positions and pinpoints on the female body, she would have to do some research on what type of clothes and styles attracts someone to a female such as herself. Ino didn't know what she was slowly easing herself into yet but the next day she was surely going to figure out that she will never be the same girl ever again.

* * *

**That is all folks! Hope you all enjoyed this second chapter! Things will get even more quickly escalated next chapter so this chapter is basically the eye before the storm haha. What did you guys think? Any questions? Who was that blond guy she saw at the bust stop? Any guesses? Is Sasuke's motive for Ino's invitation genuine or no? Find out as the story continues to unfold! Comment/Review (:**


	3. A Taste of Trouble

**Hey ya'll! Thank you for supporting my brand new story thus far, hope you all continue enjoying this one. When we last left off, Ino had used Sasuke once again for her own personal needs but with a twist, he had invited her to a party going on two days later. What will happen as this story unfolds and will Ino continue her small obsession on what it is to be pleased? Keep reading and find out. Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

**_A Taste of Trouble_**

_"Still not so sure about my wardrobe idea"_ Ino thought to herself, walking down the sidewalks of Konoha with her notepad hugged so closely to her chest and blond streams of hair running down her creamy face. School had just been dismissed about an hour ago but the fear of getting home and having no idea what to wear was making her walk very slow in hope she'll think of something.

"Hey there cutie" She heard someone yell out from a restaurant she had just passed by, not even bothering to notice the group of guys staring at her down like a bunch of hawks. Ino stopped in her tracks to turn and see what seemed to be the leader of the pack, with a unique-pineapple-seemingly hairstyle.

"Uh, me?" Ino blushed in embarrassment, feeling all eyes from the group towards her. The guy who had his hair similar to a pineapple walked up to her, wearing a cut black t-shirt that had its sleeves cut up, a pair of jeans with dirty biker boots to match.

"Duh, yea, you" He chuckled, making his group follow with the action. "What's your name, cutie?" He asked Ino, feeling her awkwardness beginning to take over her body and mind while looking at him frozen in place.

"My name is Ino" She answered and began to turn back around, not about to give this random guy the day of time anymore. She had bigger thoughts in mind, oh though she did think he was also attractive by the way the sun beamed down on his muscles when he flexed walking over to her.

"Well then, see you around, cutie" He chuckled towards Ino who had managed to do the same as all the other females who he had tried his lines on. Except he felt something different about Ino, she seemed so innocent, yet he knew she had her ways lurking behind her.

Brushing off the encounter with the strange guy who seemed to be a year or two older than her, Ino continued walking home but this time at a quicker pace, afraid another awkward approach would encounter her.

"Well hello to you as well" spat as soon as Ino rushingly closed the house door behind her and proceeded to head towards her room without noticing her mother standing in the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry mother. I'm kind of in a rush to do something." Ino forced a smile to her face that quickly faded as she continued to rush towards her room and lock the door behind her. Her transformation had to start soon.

_"I wish I had a stylist"_ Ino worried, looking at the pile of clothes she had left in front of her closet from the night before. Leaning over to see the clock next to her bed on the drawer, she noticed she had about four hours until the party began. Oh so the paper said that Sasuke had given her.

Jumping on her bed and laying face down on her pillow, the thoughts of her speech crossed her minds. Lately, she had lacked trying to better her end of the year speech due to her own sexual needs she had discovered. I mean, she was top honored student, so no problem, right?

Ino yawned and stretched her arms, feeling so weak of the day of school that had dragged on too long. Maybe because all Ino could think about was the party later tonight. Her anxiety and curiosity was killing her inside. She had never been invited to any type of event like this and oh tough it had been her last year in high school to get invited to one, she was happy the offer was there to take.

"Mmm, Ino you feel so good and wet" Sasuke moaned as he continued ramming his hard cock inside of Ino's womanhood, making her clench the pillow her face had been buried in moaning his name loudly, but low enough to alert her mother.

"You like this, Ino?" Sasuke whispered into her ear, stroking himself inside her from behind while his arms grabbed her bed's headboard. "You like this shit, Ino?" He asked once more, feeling himself beginning to reach his peak as Ino moaned and tugged at her pillow wildly.

"Ye-yea-yes" Ino moaned as his strokes began to fasten, hearing the noise of her ass cheeks connect with his body in union, making a clapping noise between them echo out loud the room.

"Ino!" Her moans we're interrupted when her mother's yell and fists came flying at her locked door. "What is that noise I'm hearing?!" Her mother yelled, trying to budge the locked doorknob with no avail.

"Ino?" Her eyes widened up slowly seeing her mother stare down at her with a tray of cookies and warm milk, "I"m sorry to had woken you out of your sleep, but you looked so tensed earlier. I decided to bake you some cookies." smiled warmly at Ino who had looked around the room to see if Sasuke had really been inside. Inside _her_ that is. It had all just been a wild fantasy dream that she had dozed off into.

"Thank you, I have to ask you something" Ino sat up in her bed and looked at her feet at the end of the bed and twirled her fingers around avoiding eye contact with her mother. "I was wondering if I could go to this party-" Ino saw her mother already shake her head no and begin to walk towards the exit of the room.

"But mom, it's Friday night! I'm done with my speech! It's my first time getting invited to anything" Ino waled, gripping the bed-sheets like an infant on punishment. "Please-can I go?" She begged her mom who turned back around and gave her a look of annoyance.

"I said no, Ino-chan. No means no. I know what happens at these parties you kids these days have" spat at Ino, waving her finger around at the memories of her high school times and how it was all about being promiscuous and drunken sex.

"You are staying in this house tonight and are continuing to get your speech to perfection." She continued, "Your extremely to young to be going out to these parties that everyone just goes to look for the next easy sloppy girl to have sex with. That's it, sex." Her tone raised again, making Ino almost jump out of her skin at the thought of seeing a room full of people her age having sex with each other. It almost turned her on how she easy it could be to make her needs from an event like this.

"Yes, Ma-am" Ino replied looking down at the floor and as her mother was exiting the room she continued, "I'm just gonna go back to bed instead" She saw her mother nod in approval and close the door behind her. Her plans would continue no matter at what cost.

Ino jumped looking at the clock next to her bed and noticed it was an hour before the time Sasuke had put on the paper two days ago. She had to get ready in a speed of lightning and with that, Ino rushed over to her drawer closer to the door and took out a pair of scissors.

A sudden urge and sweat hit Ino's body, looking at the pile of clothes she had in front of her and picking up the nicest top she had that happened to be a black long sleeve shirt along with a long red skirt that dropped down above her ankles the previous times she had worn it.

"This will have to do" Ino whispered outloud and began cutting the long sleeves off the shirt as well with the bottom potion of the shirt so it could hang right above her belly button. "_What would guys like to see?_" Ino chuckled as she looked at the red skirt from different angles until she began cutting up 86% of the material.

Ino wanted to be the girl who all guys wanted to see. She wanted all eyes to be on her. As soon as she walked into a room, she could make all the guys have erections by just one look. As much as her mother told her to never be _that_ girl who bought around the wrong attention, she just wanted a taste of it for the night. And if this was wrong, she definitely didn't wanna be right.

Trying on the entire outfit she had managed to cut up together, Ino felt so exposed and naked. Her creamy legs and thighs were all out with leaving little to the imagination of what was underneath her skirt that sat about four inches down her black panties. Ino admired her nicely shaped flat stomach in the mirror that she had never actually noticed before.

Looking back into her closet after giving herself her own approval on her outfit, she looked around to see that all she had for shoes were muddy sneakers and the black boots she had worn with every single day outfit. That was her only outfit but even with the un-feminine shoe wear, Ino still thought she could pull of her look.

Ino adjusted and combed her hair straight completely, just leaving it to dangle down her back. Hoping her mother wouldn't come out of her own room, Ino creaked the door of her bedroom open and noticed it was completely covered in the darkness of the night, swallowing up the entire living room and hallways with black and having nothing but the moon shine in trough the windows.

_"Bad idea._" Ino closed the door and looked back over to her own window next to the closet. As much as she hoped for her mother to not wake up and check up to see how she was doing in her sleep, Ino didn't give a damn anymore. Her only thing in mind was the destination of the party she was finally invited to.

"Goodnight, Mom" She said out loud, clicking her lights off and opening the window to gently crawl out of. Luckily for her, her house was only one level, making it that much easier to sneak out.

The thrill of sneaking out of her mother's house in success was running trough Ino's body, making her shake as she tip toed her way enough to not see her bedroom window anymore in distant. She had always heard her classmates talk about the challenges they have had to face with sneaking out of their parents homes but never once thought she'll be able to go trough such an infamous task.

Ino's memory of the address had locked into her brain when she continued walking down block after block away from her house, jumping and yelling at a couple of cars she saw drive by in the same direction. "_Is this outfit a bit much?_" She stopped to look down at herself in the darkness of the night.

Shaking it out of her mind, Ino continued her walk. Trying to feel as comfortable in her brand new-made outfit as possible. Ino could feel her posture and walk begin to stiffen and bend, her body just wasn't used to being so exposed this way but she loved the thought of what it could bring her from guys.

As Ino walked a couple more blocks and made a few turns, she was in distance to hear loud music blasting from the house at the end of the block she was finally on. Fear and nervousness began to kick in, realizing something she had learned was that it may have not been the smartest idea to walk so much at this time of the night alone especially in her wardrobe she had on. She's heard so many stories on the news of young girls getting raped or even murdered in the middle of the night for making such a falsely move.

Again, Ino didn't care for the thought a couple of seconds later. Remembering that in a couple of minutes, she was about to face her first attendance at a party. To her, that seemed worth all the risk she had put herself in so far tonight.

"Need a ride?" A similar voice yelled at her from the side of the street, startling her with the loud noise of their motorcycle. Ino looked up to see the familiar pineapple shaped hairstyle and blushed again, seeing the random guy from earlier stop next to her.

"Um, no it's fine. I'm almost to my destination" Ino continued walking, looking forward and continuing her strut, trying her hardest to walk in the most seductive way but never realizing that it was a complete fail.

"I'm pretty sure we are going to the same place, hop on." He stopped his motorcycle closer to Ino, signaling for her to get on the back of it, "It's dangerous for a girl like you to be walking these streets at this time" those words were enough for Ino to accept his offer.

"The name's Shikamaru" he added when she walked towards him. As Ino slowly climbed the back of his bike, she could feel her skirt rising and her vagina squeezing up against Shikamaru's body. "Hold on tight" he warned her, she placed her arms around this complete stranger's waist and held on for her life as the motorcycle picked up speed in seconds.

Ino could smell his fragrance, similar to Sasuke's when she first had sex with him. Her legs trembled at the fact that she was on-top of someones bike that she didn't even know. He seemed sincere and nice to her, but then remembered that so had Sasuke the first time she met him weeks ago.

The thrill came crawling back to Ino's body and managed to make her feel some type of pleasure out of the rush she was being thrown into so quickly tonight. The speed of Shikamaru riding his motorcycle, her gripping against him and on-top of that, her legs being spread apart with his back between them managed to spark her hormones.

In a couple of minutes, Shikamaru and Ino had come to a halt at the house where a bunch of lights were all being flashed around trough the windows with different colors of the rainbow. She snapped back into reality and hopped off Shikamaru's motorcycle and took in the entire image of the house before her.

The house was two floors and wide enough to fit a ton of people from what Ino witnessed. Students from her classes were all in attendance, making their way in trough the two front doors of the house. Cars and all type of vehicles were all parked around the entire street of the scene along with the loud screaming and chants covering up her thoughts coming from inside the house. The moon sat high and innocent in the sky over the house, witnessing all of it.

"Time to get going" Shikamaru snapped her back into reality, raising an eyebrow at the star-struck blond before him. "Is this your first house party, cutie?" Shikamaru teased but also questioned in a serious tone.

"Oh-" Ino's cheeks seemed to melt off her face when she felt the embarrassment of the truth creeping up, "Of course not, it's just that this is my favorite song!" Ino yelled over the noise of the music, lying her way out of that predicament and seeing Shikamaru swallow it all up.

"Then lets go! I'll accompany you" He suggested, Ino becoming annoyed at his attachment. She wanted to look for Sasuke right away but not with another guy clinging to her arm, she knew he would view her negatively. She also noticed Shikamaru's outfit had not changed one bit from hours prior of them meeting.

Ino's legs shook as she made her way to the entrance of the house. She could feel her speed but the door seemed so far from where she was standing. As the flashing lights hit her face and body, the party goers and dancers all became aware of who was walking into the house.

All different types of looks, good and bad all came her way. She could feel the jealousy of the girls who had attended with their boyfriends and hookups all drip from the evil glares being thrown in her direction. Ino could feel herself beginning to get hot and uncomfortable as Shikamaru pushed himself further into the crowd of people, holding her hand in place while doing so.

With all the many eyes being attached to her entire body from head to toe, Ino spotted a pair of blue eyes that she could notice in this entire crowded room. She turned her face to lock eyes with the blond guy from the bus stop the other day. It's as if she could feel herself melting from the look he was giving her across the room, leaning against the wall with a plastic cup in his hand.

_"Who is he?"_ She thought as she saw him dressed in all black with an orange bandanna wrapped around his forehead, leaving his blond locks to droop over it so attractively and styled. Ino almost let out a yell that turned into a small gasp when she felt someone take a handful of her ass into their hand.

"You _sure_ are looking good" some guy licked his lip at the view he got from Ino when she walked past. She just glared at him and continued walking, remembering he was one of the guys who she had class with.

Ino ignored the guys action and continued walking along Shikamaru who was leading her up to the liquor table of the large living room. Ino eyed down all the different type of bottles in front of her and knew if she had to break out of her shell and have full control of the room, she would have to loosen up. Even if that meant just a bit.

Sure, she was getting the attention of the mostly everyone in the room but that spark had to continue being lit up. She not only wanted to see these guys fall for her, but she wanted Sasuke to see what she was actually working with tonight. Her fantasy of him earlier that day was on her mind as well, wanting him more than ever at the second. Or at this point, maybe even the blond with the orange bandanna.

It wasn't as if Ino was developing feelings for Sasuke. She just loved what he could make her feel. It just so happened to be that he was the first guy she had sex with and been satisfied with that had her attached to him. But she knew if he failed her tonight, any of these guys would most likely please her the way her vagina wanted. Hopefully.

Many guys eyed down Ino but none made any approach at her, thinking she was Shikamaru's piece. She had to quickly break that off before Sasuke landed eyes on her. Looking over at Shikamaru who already had a cup of alcohol in his grip, chugging it down, she decided to remove him from her view.

"Can you go see if their's any soda? I'm not really much of a drinker" Ino confessed, receiving Shikamaru's confused look before he nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Their was absolutely no types of refreshments on the table besides alcohol and she knew Shikamaru would know how to move around this house more than she did.

"Looking beautiful, I see" the voice crept up on Ino, sending shivers down her back and arms. She loved how gentle his voice could be even whispering into her ears. "You made it tonight" Sasuke grabbed Ino by her waist and pressed his body against his.

"You know I would, for you that is" Ino felt his erection beginning to poke at her ass from behind. Wanting nothing more but for Sasuke to bend her over the liquor table and fuck her brains out in front of everyone. "It's so hot in here."

"Well, we'll just have to go upstairs later and fix that, huh?" He grabbed Ino tighter and slid his hand between her thighs. She jumped at his bold move but let him feel her moist vagina trough her panties. He lifted up her skirt just a little and pressed two fingers against her clitoris over her panties and stopped after Ino began to slowly moan and arch her back between the flashes of the bright lights.

"In time, you just got here." He chuckled and removed his fingers and his erection from her. Taking a step back and admiring her entire image he couldn't believe. The same geeky girl he had sex with twice in his shop was the same girl who was standing in front of him dressed up like a vixen.

Ino rolled her eyes before turning around to meet his eyes, she didn't want to play this cat and mouse game with Sasuke. She wanted one thing and one thing only, and that was for her to reach an orgasm. Ino's body and needs were running wild, tonight especially.

"I like the music" Ino loudly replied to Sasuke, breaking the stare-down between both and seeing Sasuke retrieve a cup placed down on the liquor table. She looked back at him and tried not to seem inexperienced about drinking but he could see it written all over her face.

"Take a sip, it's just vodka" Sasuke ignored her look and waited for her to take the sip of the drink into her mouth and forcing it down her throat, burning it as it went down. "Lets go dance" He proceeded to grab her by the hand, moving Ino trough the crowd of people. Everyone was all over each other like rabbits in heat, she noticed so many familiar faces from her class but never once bother to notice the pill dissolving at the bottom of her cup.

* * *

**AND THAT IS A WRAP with this chapter that is. What did you guys think so far? What is everyone's intentions at this party? Any predictions? Is Sasuke good for Ino? Who is this _blond_ with an orange bandanna? (; I know it seems as if Ino is being tugged over to Sasuke or Shikamaru etc, but trust me, this story IS IN DEED about INO AND NARUTO. This is just the build up and hope most of you can understand the plot so far. Thank you all for reading this chapter and supporting my story so far. I hope you all like it and if you like this story so far, you'll definitely love _Obsessed_, my other story I'm writing on my page. Leave a comment/review, it's all appreciated. Thank you! xoxo**


	4. Anonymous

**Thank you for taking the time to read another chapter of my story and hope I haven't disappointed yet. Yes, this story will get very twisted at times with certain situations that everyone may not be to happy to be in on a daily basis but that is what writing is all about. Expanding a plot. Hope you all understand, things wont always look bad for Ino haha but anyways, enjoy xoxo.  
**

* * *

**_Anonymous_**

The music vibrated off every wall in the house. Bringing out the animal inside all the party-goers as they continued to sweat out their alcohol to the beat of the song. The room was so humid, it began to produce sweat from the ceilings within minutes of the song changing to the next hit.

Ino began to rotate her hips slowly, out of step with the fast pace of the song until Sasuke took over. He stood very close behind her and held her hips with both hands, starting to move in the same rhythm she was moving. After a couple of hip rotations, Ino quickly felt Sasuke's erection growing on her behind the more they moved.

Knowing she was out of step with the music, Sasuke starting moving Ino's body quicker, backing up her ass against his crotch area. He could have ripped her clothes completely off and had sex with her on the spot with the way she was looking tonight. But he was waiting for her to feel more _comfortable_.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-" Ino's body moved quicker while she moaned louder, holding the red cup in her hand and taking in another sip, burning the back of her throat once again. Her head started to rapidly spin with the bright lights continuing to blind her in the mix. Her body was feeling jittery and uncontrollable, her legs started to shake as she felt Sasuke's presence move in closer with his mouth down her neck.

A couple of more songs continued to spin trough the speakers of the living room and at this point, neither Sasuke nor Ino cared to be in-synced with the beat of the music. As long as Ino felt Sasuke being conjoined with her own body, she could care less about the party anymore.

"I wanna bend you over right here, pretty girl" Sasuke called into her ear, forgetting her name from the previous encounters. "I wanna make you mine. That sweet pussy belongs to me, okay?" Sasuke scolded into her ear as she nodded, feeling his hands go up to her breast and squeezing them together. "Tell me its all mine"

"It's yours-" Ino moaned and groaned, feeling numb to her emotions and feeling lit off the power of her lust towards Sasuke. Or as she viewed him, what she could give her. She wanted him more than ever at this point and just wanted to be fucked repeatedly until she could prove to him that she belonged to him.

What seemed to be five minutes of dancing, turned into thirty minutes of grabbing and flirting with extreme body language of the dance floor. Ino's body sweated rapidly with every grind Sasuke pressed against her, feeling his hard cock remaining hard against her. Her right hand raised over her head to grab against Sasuke's face to move him even closer.

The cup of alcohol was down to its last tiny drips, Ino had taken every bit of it in her system and it was all starting to play out in-front of everyone. She noticed the cup was empty and let it drop to the floor, having it kicked off the dance floor by all the people around her dancing and raving along with the up beat track.

Her left hand maneuvered itself down to Sasuke's private parts, gripping his erection trough his pants and giving it a couple squeezes. Sasuke moaned out-loud, never breaking his facial expression in-front of her as he slid his hands down her skirt and pressed his fingers up against her clitoris trough the fabric of her panties.

The blond's head bobbed back and forth, feeling as if she was about to collapse, she turned towards Sasuke and tugged as his shirt for more. Sasuke grinned at her, seeing a completely different girl than the one he fucked on his stockroom's floor not to long ago. He saw such a different fire of desire in her eyes that made him question his motives but his dick made him rethink otherwise.

"Be careful, don't fall!" Sasuke warned Ino, grabbing her arm around his neck and helping her take the next step of the staircase of this huge house. Ino's eyes were dazed and confused, lifeless as she just heard Sasuke's words drift in and out of her head.

"We almost there, the bathroom's that way." Sasuke whispered to Ino, glad he had managed to get her off the dance floor, "You want me right?" he pressed her, seeing her head nod in approval as she leaned against the second floor's long hallway.

"I just wanna feel it, okay?" Ino moaned out, beginning to slide her hands down her vagina that was throbbing with lust. The ecstasy pill that Sasuke had slipped into her drink before handing it to her was kicking in with her hormones. Making her want anyone to fill her insides with feelings of pleasure.

Sasuke walked her over to the bathroom down the hall before Ino fell to her knees and banged her head against the wall, yelling out in pain. "Shut-up, bitch!" Sasuke spat, furious that she had made noise. Of course, he knew nobody would be able to hear her trough the music but he didn't want to take the chance of getting trough someones ear.

"Get the fuck up, hurry!" Sasuke continued yell, his own concoction he had taken earlier as well beginning to kick into his own needs. "Fuck it" he noticed she was not about to have the energy to move from her place, so why wait for the bathroom when he had her in the perfect position.

Sasuke's belt became undone with speed, as well as his pants being slid down a bit above his thighs and pulling out his thick cock trough his boxers opening. He grabbed Ino's blond locks with a tight grip, he forced himself inside her mouth. He bobbed her head back and forth on his erection before feeling her starting to cough and gag on him.

"You better not throw up, suck me off good, bitch." Sasuke whispered, his eye's red as a plumed tomato as they rolled towards the back of his head in pleasure. He pulled out his erection and started to jerk it with his right hand while keeping Ino's head in position with his other hand.

"The bathroom is up here, right?" Sasuke was startled when he heard another male's voice coming up the steps and making a turn in his direction to notice the horrific scene playing out in-front of him.

The same blond with the orange bandanna downstairs that Ino had made eye contact at the bus stop a couple of days ago was now facing to face with Sasuke and Ino. He raised both his eyebrows in disgust and started putting two and two together to notice what Sasuke was really up to.

"What the fuck is going on here?" The blond asked, clenching his fists and moving in closer to Sasuke who slipped his pants back up and started buckling his belt again.

Sasuke nervously smiled back at him, having no excuse for his actions he had planned ahead. "What? We are just having some fun. You want a turn?" Sasuke could barely finish the sentence when he felt the blond male deliver his right hard fist against his lip.

Sasuke's balance was lost when he tripped over the hit and fell back onto the floor in pain. The blond looked over to see the damage and followed up by seeing Ino on the floor with her eyes barely open and saliva oozing out.

"My name is Naruto, can you hear me?" Naruto moved his hands on Ino's face to remove her hair from blocking her identity. His eyes popped open when he remembered seeing her glance at him at the bus stop. "It's you, again."

"Whaa-?" Ino mumbled, seeing blond hair trough her blurry vision but not identifying that it was Naruto before her. Before Naruto could help her stand to her feet, Sasuke ran up to the blond with a small pocket knife and inserted it into the side of Naruto's torso.

Naruto grunted in pain feeling the small blade insert him so quickly, he turned to see Sasuke swipe it back out and beginning to go for a second stab when Naruto raised his foot and kicked at Sasuke's knees, seeing his body collapse once more with the blade flying out of his grip.

"You fucking creep, look at what you are fucking doing!" Naruto stood up and delivered a long kick to Sasuke's rib cage, hearing him cough out in pain. Ino's body remained lifeless but she heard the grunts and yells between both men next to her.

"C'mon, it's not safe here." Naruto made sure Sasuke was not getting up any time soon after the beating he just received. He grabbed Ino up with her whole body in his arms and questioned what he was doing. Here he was bleeding out of a small wound from the side of his stomach all for defending this girl he didn't know.

Knowing that the small stab wasn't nothing big, Naruto made his way down the stairs of the house with Ino in his arms. Luckily, no one questioned him on his actions due to the darkness of the room only being lit with the flashing lights and party goers seeing this type of behavior being typical already around Konoha.

Naruto moved quickly trough the lawn of the house and spotted his black car two houses down where he had parked it. He placed Ino against the car while he unlocked her and placed her in the back seat, laying her down and sliding her skirt back into proper position.

"So you think you can take my girl away from me?!" Naruto heard someone yell out approaching him from behind. He turned to see Sasuke speed walking towards him with a bloody bottom lip. He had the small blade back in his grip, ready to cause all types of hell.

"Look at her! She's obviously drunk or drugged, you probably did this to her, you sick bastard!" Naruto spat back, moving in-front of Ino who kept nodding in and out of reality. Sasuke was a couple of feet in-front of Naruto when both came eye to eye.

"That pussy is mine!" Sasuke swiped the blade across Naruto who jumped out-of-the-way just to grab hold of Sasuke's arm and elbow him to the nose. Sasuke tried to get a one up and deliver a blow to Naruto's testicles. The blond let out a huge breath of air but forced himself to catch Sasuke's next hit and twist his arm around.

"Get the fuck away before I show you what that blade can really do, you sick prick." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear who was now pinned against the dirty ground, releasing the blade from his grip as Naruto twisted his arm even further. "You sick fuck" Naruto delivered his last blow to Sasuke's face, knocking him out cold for the night.

Naruto stood back to his feet and noticed how quickly his night had escalated, part of him was proud he had saved Ino's life from who knows what Sasuke had in mind but the other part of him wished he had never gone to look for a bathroom in the first place.

He felt Sasuke's pulse and noticed he was still well and breathing, as well as to looking back over at Ino and wondered what to do without seeming as if it was all his fault of her behavior. Continuing, he unwrapped his bandanna off his head and pressed it against the small opening of his bleeding wound.

As he waited outside and took his cell phone out to call for an ambulance, he thought it would take forever and a day to arrive so flipping his phone closed, he jumped into the driver's side of the car and sped off to the nearest hospital he knew.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The small noise echoed in the hospital room. The lifelines continued to beep and move itself up and down on the monitor besides Ino's bed. The cold unforgiving breeze snuck up into the room and woke Ino right up with a shiver.

Slowly opening up her eyes to white walls and an ivy attached to her left arm, she quickly sat up in fear and looked around some more. The curtains that covered up the entire room were slowly beginning to move as an older man in a white lab coat and glasses appeared behind them with a clipboard in his hand.

"Where the hell am I? Why am I here?" Ino asked, looking towards the nearest exit and seeing him have a concern look on his face. "I wanna leave. Where are my clothes?!" Ino's tone of voice started rising, making a younger nurse approach the room from the hallway.

"Ma'am, please settle down. You are here because you overdosed on drugs and alcohol-" The doctor announced to Ino, her mind trying to relocate the memory, "Luckily, we were able to pump your stomach out in time. You will be fine in another half hour, just rest a bit more."

"A drug overdose? I am not addicted to drugs, I don't even smoke for crying out loud!" Ino yelled, tossing her pillow next to her to the floor and seeing the nurse get closer to her and grabbing her hand to calm her down. "That's impossible, you have the wrong patient."

"From the information the young man found in your shirt, if I am not mistaken, you are Ino Yamanaka, right?" He heard her silence down, letting him know he was not mistaken and this was not any ordinary prank on her.

The fact that Ino heard her name come out of his mouth wasn't as a bigger deal to what she heard first. _The young man._ She tried to think of who the doctor was referring to and dug into her mind to remember what had happened the night before, seeing that the monitor also read _10:23am._

_"You sick bastard!" She dozed in and out of reality listening to Naruto kick Sasuke's gut with force. She gripped the black car with ease and tried to control her balance, noticing she was no longer inside the party house full of people._

_"Eh-" Drool oozed out of Ino's mouth, feeling nauseous in the process of remaining still to the sounds of grunts and yelling. Ino heard the two men infront of her silence up with the noise of grasshoppers around the bushes. She than felt someones warm hands grab her and lift her horizontally onto a soft cushioned seat and close a door at her feet._

_Ino knew she was in some type of vehicle but her energy had all been taken from her as the car started up and zoomed off from where it was. Her stomach tossed and turned, feeling her eyes closing up from what her eyes sight was even allowing herself to see._

_Before closing her eyes, she noticed the driver of the vehicle she was laying in was blond. He seemed so tensed the way he was making such edgy turns with the tires coming to a screech at every twist or light. _

_"Can you hear me? Keep breathing, we are almost there." The voice spoke out, slowly hitting Ino's ears but not coming across to whose voice it was. "You are fine now, your safe." He added, whether he was lying or telling the truth, Ino could no process his words he was throwing at her. _

_"Safe? I was just dancing, I'm in no danger." Ino thought to herself, feeling the leather cushion she layed on and trying to stay focus on the driver's words. "Sasuke must have saved me from something I guess." she brushed it off and assumed it was Sasuke who was driving her to some type of safety._

"The _young man_?" She questioned, looking at the doctor with such concern and curiosity, brushing her strands of blond hair off her face.

"Yes, the young man who apparently risked his life to get you to safety from what his story explains." The doctor wrote a couple of notes into his clipboard and turned to leave the cold white room, "He was also injured but he is healing now. Minor stab wound to the side of his rib-cage, we fixed it right back up."

"Where is he?"

"He's right behind those curtains, this is one room divided into two. You have this half and he has the other." The doctor explained, pointing at the curtains that split the room in two, "I'll be back soon to check up on both of you" and with that said, he exited the room and closed the curtains completely.

Ino stood back in the metallic bed and wondered who could be the man on the other side of the curtains. Her mind wondered over and over who she knew that would even risk her life for her besides her mother. "Fuck" Ino's image of her mother crossed her mind, she knew her mother would have found out by now that Ino was not in her room as she told her. The thought of her mother freaking out and calling everywhere to find her daughter and finding out she woke-up in a hospital bed sent another shiver down her spine.

Curiosity continued playing with Ino as she moved her legs over the bed to touch the floor, placing a closer look at the ivy and the pole with wheels it was attached to. Feeling weak and disgusted, Ino managed to roll the pole around the bed with the ivy still in her arm.

Her steps were very slow, the room still spinning just a bit from whatever she had taken the night before. On her way she spotted her clothes folded neatly into a visible plastic bag on a wooden chair near the bed. Ino approached the curtains with her heartbeat racing out of her chest, worried it was going to be someone she did not want to see on the other side of it.

"Sasuke?" She asked out-loud, moving the curtain a bit from the wall and took a look over at the body of the man who was in the same white gown she was wearing. He layed in bed fast asleep but Ino couldn't identify who he was from her nauseous feeling. As her steps increased with speed, her heartbeat did the same as she saw the familiar blond hair. Her eyes wandered closer to the face with her jaw almost dropping when she noticed exactly who it was. _"It can't be.."_

* * *

**AND THAT IS A WRAP! I hope most of you aren't offended by the minor scene with Sasuke and Ino and can understand that is a serious problem in life and has no reason to be covered up. What did you guys think of Naruto's introduction to the story? He's finally here! Most importantly what will happen when he awakens? Thank you for reading, please leave feedback! xoxo**


	5. Closer To My Veins

**Thank you for continuing reading my story! Hope you enjoyed the last four chapters as well as this one! We last left off with Ino being drugged and being put in danger at the hands of Sasuke who was taking advantage of her being out of it physically and mentally. Naruto luckily managed to save her but at the price of a stab wound from Sasuke and ended up in the hospital along with Ino. Without any further comments, enjoy!**

**WARNING: please don't be offended by any of the strong content at the end of this story. These are serious issues so do not take anything personaly. **

* * *

**_Closer To My _****_Veins_**

Ino couldn't believe her eyes at who she saw laying in the hospital bed in-front of her. It was the blond male she had seen at the bus stop that had managed to save her life from what the doctor just finished informing her of.

Part of Ino wanted to wait for Naruto to wake up so she can further question what happened the night before but the other part of her didn't wanna know knowing it had led to her being in the hospital. How could such a handsome man like him even care to rescue a poor defenseless girl like Ino is all she continued telling herself when she managed to wobble her weak legs towards the chair that had all her clothes from the night before.

Ino let the white apron drop to her feet and saw that her body had some cuts on it from who knows what but that didn't stop her from sliding on the skirt from the night before. She continued sliding on her boots as well and looked at the ivy that was still injected in her vein, luckily she was smart enough on knowing how to take it out properly before bleeding to death.

Finally slipping the ivy needle out of her arm, she looked over at her cut up shirt that she wouldn't dare wearing out of the hospital and decided to slide the apron back on on-top of her body and grabbed her small purse in hand. Ino gave herself a glance in the mirror near the sink and was horrified to see the deadly reflection of her red eyes staring right back into her soul

She knew better than to leave the hospital without their orders, but the embarrassment of having to explain to Naruto about her reckless behavior was far enough to even make her stay put. Ino poked her head out of her room and looked down both hallways to find them clear, she began walking out of the room and took in one last look of her savior laying in bed before she slowly closed the room behind her.

Ino held on to the wall of the hallways for support, feeling so out of it, she steadily continued making her way to the nearest exit at the end of it. Seeing the sliding doors be so close yet so far, Ino's spine tingled in fear when she heard her name being called from behind her, the doctor was exiting her room with a confused look towards her.

The blond mustered up all the energy she could find and forced her body to spring into action and proceeded to run down the empty hallway of the hospital, her blond locks flowing in the breeze with each stomp she took. Her escape came to an end when a nurse ran into her, turning the hall in her direction.

Ino didn't think twice to push the older looking nurse out-of-the-way and slam her into the wall, losing her balance for a second before recovering it and exiting the building. Ino continued to run as far as she could, feeling the cold air hit her warm body.

For fifteen straight minutes, Ino continued running like a maniac across the back-roads of Konoha until she made it to the corner of her house. Ino hovered over her knees, taking in each breath of air as if it were her last trying to recover from her marathon she just managed to carry out.

After five minutes of heavy breathing, Ino managed to compose herself and look over at her house that seemed so dreadful to step into with the clouds high up in the sky signaling a bad vibe. Ino's legs shook with such force and she couldn't get herself together at this point. The feeling of disgust and appetite started to fill up her emotions and all she wanted was to be inside her bathtub in cool warm water.

Deciding to finally face her fear of her mothers wrath, Ino took one more breath and ran across the street unnoticed to the car that was driving in her direction. The car almost skidded across the street avoiding Ino's body who stood shock with her arms up to her face. The care had barely managed to stop inches away from the spot she was standing over.

Realizing she was still alive, Ino opened up her eyes and felt her body around with her hands to see if what she had just experienced was in fact reality. She looked over at the driver of the car shouting at her to move out-of-the-way but she just stood her grounds.

Ino eyed him down carefully, noticing the young man about her age with freckles and wearing a baseball uniform. His face expression softened when he noticed her wardrobe belonging to a hospitol and called her over. Ino ran over to the car's window he had slid down and heard him ask her if she was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm so sorry to be in your way-" Ino squealed, running her hands trough her blond locks and seeing the young man unlock his car and offering her to her destination. Ino bit her lip at the answer she wanted to give, knowing her destination was right behind her on the corner of the next block. But now she wanted someone more than ever after the morning she have had so far, she needed physical therapy the only way she knew and loneliness wasn't an option.

"Sure, if you can that is" Ino hopped into the young man's car that seemed out of date and gave him directions to a street she knew not many lived on a couple of streets back from her house. The young man questioned Ino of why exactly she was dressed so deranged and if she was in danger.

"I'm fine, I was at the hospital for my friend who was in an accident and decided to walk home" Ino explained, hoping he would buy into her lies she fed him. Ino tried to keep her composure in the passenger seat, wanting the small talk to end and for him to make some type of gesture towards her.

"Well, you look cute in the apron" The young man chuckled, making a sharp turn towards the direction Ino gave him. Surprisingly, the car came to a stop at a random house he parked in-front of. Ino looked out the tinted dark windows with such disappointment, expecting this guy to be the first to try to make a move but she knew that the rules had to switch up at some point. The ball was in her court this time around.

"Thank you so much, is their any way I could repay you?" Ino smiled at the guy who just met her gaze with a similar smile. He shook his head no and explained to Ino how he had baseball practice to attend and was already running late.

"Are you sure? _Anything_?" Ino asked once more before placing her left hand on his thigh, massaging it roughly and seeing the guys expression change-up with surprise. He tensed up in his seat and grabbed her wrist at first but saw the lust in her eyes and let her continue when she started grabbing at his member that was now growing a tent in his tight baseball pants.

Ino managed to start stroking his hard member trough the outside of his pants, "Move your seat back" she ordered him, he did as she commanded and spread his legs wider with his arms behind his head. Ino pulled at his hard cock trough the opening of his pants and whipped it out of his boxer briefs.

Her eyes looked down at his penis size that was not impressive to her, but his attractiveness made up for it. Besides, she was about to test if it was really the motion in the ocean that mattered instead of the size of the boat. Ino stroked his hard cock with fast pumps before asking him if he had a condom, seeing him begin to ooze out precum from the tip.

"Um, I think theirs one in my wallet" He motioned his head towards the wallet between them. Ino opened the wallet open with her right hand and saw his license, he was the same age as her and rummaged trough it to find the wrapped condom.

"Wait, you wanna do this right here-" Ino cut him off when she unwrapped the condom with her teeth as if she had done this before and placed it on the tip of his throbbing penis and stroked it down to fit. Ino couldn't bear it no more when she slid her fingers up her skirt and pressed on her clitoris for a couple of seconds before straddling the guy in his seat and swallowing up his entire penis in her.

She was basically dripping with each time he pushed himself inside her, but wasn't going at the pace she wanted that would make her feel pleasure. Ino's hips started rotating and bouncing upwards on his cock, feeling her head almost hit the roof of his car.

The thrill of doing this in public let alone daytime was enough to send Ino into an orgasm. All the feeling of her peek came crashing to an end about a minute later when she opened up her eyes to see the guy's eyes rolled to the back of his head while gripping her ass cheeks tightly. He had finished way before her.

Disappointed at what seemed to be seconds of sex, Ino removed herself from his penis that was now going limp and sat back in the passenger seat to fix herself. The guy cleaned himself off well before throwing the filled condom inside a plastic bag on the floor of Ino's feet.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school" He broke the silence, and the anger Ino was now building. Ino questioned what he had just told her and snapped her neck towards him, giving his face another closer look to find that he was indeed in her school, her English class to be more precise.

Ino could not believe what she had just gotten herself into. Here she was trying to use this random guy for her needs but little did she know they had more in common than she thought. Feeling the taste of disgust begin to boil in hers stomach, Ino unlocked the car door and sprung into another run home.

The blond ran and ran the blocks she had told him to drive up, with tears in her eyes. She felt so stupid for letting her needs get the best of her and now here she was having sex with a baseball player from her school, only who knows if he would open his mouth and let the entire student body know.

Ino had not realized that she had ran continuously up to the front door of her house. She now came face on to the glass door where she checked to see if it was unlock, surprisingly it was. Before stepping foot into the house, Ino removed the last tears of the corner of her eyes and looked at her wardrobe, she was definitely in for it.

Hearing the door creek open in the silent house sent a shiver down Ino's back as she stepped inside. Her eyes looked over at the empty kitchen and saw that the ghost was clear and proceeded to her room down the hallway that remained with the door closed from the night before.

As Ino closed the door behind her and made her way down to her room, another creek echoed trough the living room besides her. Her eyes widened up in fear when she saw her mother sitting across the room on a rocking chair with her back turned against her. For a split second, Ino second guessed running back out of the house but was too late when she saw her mother begin to stand to her feet.

"So where were you all night, Ino?" questioned in a tone Ino had never heard her speak in, she turned around to face her daughter with bloodshot eyes that matched Ino's at this point with dry tears around her eyes.

Ino remained silent, knowing damn well she couldn't get out of this situation with her mother even by lying to her. Here she was covered in hospital stench, sweat, alcohol and now the fluids of some guy who almost ran her over. Her mother stepped forward to Ino, her eyebrows raising as she inhaled the horrific odor coming from Ino.

"_Where? Where am I?"_ He asked himself as his eyes opened up slowly to the bright white light above the hospital room with the doctor from the night before standing over him with his hands folded across his chest.

"Goodmorning , you suffered a minor stab wound to the side of your body" The doctor explained to Naruto who was now rubbing his hands across his sleepy dazed eyes. "You needed some rest, you will be fine. Unlike the young girl you brought last night on the other hand.." He motioned his eyes across the room where Naruto saw the empty bed with none of Ino's belongings.

"Where is she? Is she okay at least?

"She was in the process of healing but had to stay in bed for a couple of more hours" The doctor explained, seeing the disappointment in Naruto's face expression grow, "The detoxification takes some time to heal the body in full effect. She ran away earlier this morning, we have no idea where she is anymore."

"I'm going to ask you again, Ino. Where were you last night?" asked once more, moving closer to her daughter and raising her voice a bit more. Ino's body was shaking with fear, seeing the rage in her mothers eyes looking trough her almost made her want to die on the spot.

"I was at a par-" Before Ino could finish her explanation, her mother's hands swung across her face to deliver a slap from hell to her face. Ino's balance almost made her fall to the floor if it wasn't for the wall next to her holding her up for support. She pressed her palms against her face that had turned tomato red within seconds.

"I can't believe you Ino. Look at you. These clothes, your hair-" Her mother yelled, eyeing her up and down in a repulsive way. She inhaled the odor Ino was giving off before continued, "And that smell! Have you been drinking, Ino?" She yelled at Ino like a mad woman before delivering another slap to her face.

"When did you become like this? Look at you, how you are dressed, I never raised a tramp in my house!" Her mother continued shouting at the top of her lungs before she grabbed Ino by her blond locks and rushed her over towards the kitchen's sink.

Ino couldn't believe the woman she called her mother was now raising a hand to her and calling her these names she has never been labeled as. Was she becoming someone else right before her eyes? Ino yelled in pain as her hair was pulled roughly into the sink and heard her mother turn on the hose.

grabbed the hose of the sink and sprayed Ino's face and hair with freezing cold water before she turned it off and let her grip loose. She rushed over to the counter of the kitchen table and almost collapsed, grabbing her face with both hands and began crying her eyes out.

The blond fell to the puddle of water on the kitchen floor and looked over at her mother who was in the same position with tears running down her face. It killed Ino inside how she had caused her mother this much pain, only a true mothers love would ever care this much.

Wanting to explain to her mother what had happened, she just couldn't let herself do it. Just like the embarrassment she felt to explain to Naruto, the same situation was now arriving between her and her mother. Ino stood up from the puddle of water and quietly walked out of the kitchen and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"_Who are you?_" Ino asked herself, looking straight into her reflection and seeing her blue eyes stare back at her in pity. Her legs trembled as she noticed how much of a mess and a psycho she looked in the outfit she was wearing. Removing the white apron and the skirt, she ripped her panties and bra off in rage and just cried her face into the sink.

Ino knew she wasn't crazy, she just wanted to feel it all. How could a bit of curiosity for the human body spiral out of control? Ino just wanted to feel satisfied with herself. Turning the sink water on, she grabbed a handful of water and splashed it on her face that felt so numb after crying so much in such a short period of time. Part of her wished she would've never been found by Naruto and had just left her in the hands of danger. Danger that she still couldn't recall from the night before.

The blond looked at herself in the reflection and noticed the sadness spread across her face and opened up the glass mirror to uncover a couple of pills bottled up. Digging trough the mirror's cabinet, she finally found the metallic sharp object she was looking for.

Ino could feel her body craving physical contact. As much as Ino wanted to slip her fingers inside her, she knew their had to be a way to calm her feelings and affections of being lonely. Her hormones were running wild and even her mother's yells and slaps couldn't hit enough sense into her to get her vagina to feel anything different.

Turning the shower head on, Ino stepped foot into the shower and slid the curtains closed while wielding the small pair of nail scissors in her grip. The warm steamy water rushed down Ino's neck and breast, perking up her nipples in erection along with her vagina that she was slowly thrusting into the shower head's water coming down on her clitoris.

As she closed her eyes to the sound of the running water, Ino felt her body combusting into the feeling of ecstasy she had felt with that guy in his car for the time he was inside of her. She wanted more to the point of being numb under the feeling. Pulling down the pair of scissors to her arm, she slowly ran down the pointy edge of it down the flesh of her arm, sending such a powerful shiver down her spine and legs. Ino continued toying with the pair of scissors until she felt them come down to her forearm, she opened up her eyes to give her move one more look. Curiosity crept up again as she wondered how much more could the scissors make her feel it again, and with that, she closed her eyes back up and allowed the sharp edge deeper into her wrists.

* * *

**That's a wrap! I hope you all liked this chapter and give me feedback on it, always appreciated! So what do you guys think so far? Can Ino find control of herself? Will she find out what happened the night before? Keep reading as the story unravels! Review! Xoxo. **


	6. Satisfaction

**Hello again to everyone still around to read another chapter of Nymphomaniac! Before anything, again I want to tell you all reading that this story is NOT a rainbow and glitter type story. This story is dealing with serious subjects from beginning to end that I hope most of you do not get offended by because I have warned you over and over and if this isn't the story for you, than do not continue reading it. Enough of that, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_Satisfaction_**

Ino's skin started to crawl and reality rushed back into motion when she saw the squirt of blood begin to leak from her wrist, the warm water oozed down her arm and mixed with the dark red around her hands as it poured down to the bottom of the shower's sink.

Quickly adding pressure to the small cut, Ino almost lost her balance on the wet floor trying to get out and wrap a towel around her wrist to stop the small bleeding that she had seen so many people die in the same position in infamous movie scenes.

Five minutes went on after Ino found three bandages to wrap around her wrists and eventually stop the bleeding, she slid down the door of the bathroom before coming down to the floor and resting her forehead on her knees, naked and dripping with water and confusion.

_"What am I doing? This isn't me"_ Ino thought to herself the more she looked at her wrist at what she had done, nothing ever drove her to feel so alone and desperate enough to inflict self-harm to herself. So why start now?

"_Mmmm_" he moaned out of relaxation and wonder as his eyes slowly opened up to the doctor before him looking down at him. Naruto quickly got up in a comfortable position enough to match the doctors gaze. It took him only seconds to realize what had caused him to end up in this hospital, the fight with Sasuke and trying to save Ino the night before was enough to have him here resting on the hospital bed about to hear the horrible news the doctor was about to tell him.

"Doc, where is the girl who was laying over there?" Naruto asked, looking around the empty room to spot Ino who was nowhere in sight anymore. The doctor gave him a concerned look before looking down at the floor and giving him a response.

"She ran away, we tried to stop her but she ran out of the hospital before we could help her" the doctor adjusted his glasses, seeing Naruto's eyes lit up in shock and disgust at how she would just leave that way after he had saved her the night before. He can only grip the sheets of the bed with disappointment and anger, seeing he had taken a stab wound for a girl who ran away back into the wild with no help or explanation.

Over the next couple of weeks, Ino remained under the radar from the flower shop or even the town of Konoha in general. Ino had felt disgusted with herself and her actions weeks earlier from asking Sasuke to take her virginity, going to the party and ending up at the hospital with no remembrance of how she got there. And not to mention the guy she had sex with in his car just to find out he was a classmate of hers. The most regret she ad was not being there to understand why Naruto was in the hospital with her, but she just couldn't face him.

Ino had never had any type of conversation with Naruto, he was a stranger to her. He didn't owe her anything and she had no reason to be saved by him. She just remembers him being so attractive that one day at the bus stop when they had eye contact for the first time, she was embarrassed he would tell her how exactly he found her at the party that one night.

For some reason, Ino just held him at a higher standard than Sasuke or even Shikamaru. It was something about him that she actually wanted his approval, she didn't want him to view her as the whore image that her own high-school had viewed her as before she dropped out a little before graduation.

Ino's valedictorian speech that she was supposed to give in-front of the high-school on graduation day never had a chance to see the light of day. After word got around that Ino had sex with her classmate, the light on her changed and everyone began to spread rumors and scream nasty comments towards her on a daily basis. It was the feeling between her thighs that had managed to put her in this position and was only getting unbearable to control anymore.

The constant criticism weekly towards Ino was extremely to much for her to the point where she had dropped out of high-school not long after the party that she was still unaware of. She managed to finish high-school trough home schooling and begging for a tutor to help her pass the last couple of classes. Prom and all the activities that came along with senior year had all been taken away from Ino, simply piling up on the list of disappointments she encountered.

Her relationship with her mother was hanging on a very thin line from the day she had put hands on her own daughter, up to now, Ino hadn't spoken a word to her at all. Her mother would try to begin conversation with her but Ino was simply over it, after her own private graduation by herself and receiving her diploma in the mail, her next move was being placed into action.

With the money her dad had saved for her to invest towards college, Ino was going flip it into moving out of her mother's home and into her own apartment that she was in search of. The silence at home was also beginning to make Ino's skin crawl with annoyance and even if she had to get multiple jobs to survive on her own at the age of nineteen, she was determined to do it.

What also pushed Ino to the edge of in dependency was also the behavior her mother took after she continued turning her conversations and small talk down. A red wine bottle had become her mother's best friend after some time, always seeing her mother slip a cup or two within hours of the first one until she would eventually knock out somewhere randomly around the house.

"I'm dropping out of school, I'm going to be home schooled" Ino told her a late afternoon one day and all her mother did was nod her head and pour another shot of wine into her empty glass and down it right in-front of her, avoiding giving Ino the chance to see her bloodshot red eyes from the lack of sleep and multiple cries in her room late at night when her daughter was sleeping.

If her mother would've begged her not to drop out of high-school, she would've accepted it and stayed but that was her last attempt at reviving her relationship with her own mother. Even though Ino had formed the huge gap between them, she believed it was her moms responsibility for fixing the train wreck she was slowly becoming.

From time to time, Ino's daily schedule would consist of reading her old books she never finished in high-school, rearrange her room in many ways or often go on walks in search for apartments and job opportunities.

Along with her walks, her mind would toy with her own emotions and thoughts on what and where Naruto or Sasuke was up to in their own lives. Had they moved on from her? Sasuke never came to her, she always manage to pop up at his flower shop and as for Naruto, she guessed he probably didn't want to get another look at her from causing him an injury and running out on him without a simple thank you or explanation.

Ino just felt she was disappointing everyone in her life from her teachers and mother, to Sasuke and her own savior. She had to fix her life and find explanations of that one night at the party, she wanted to know what exactly happened. With that in mind, Shikamaru had popped into her thoughts as well and how he had driven her on his motorcycle to the party from avoiding any type of danger on her way there.

The blonds legs trembled once again like they did the night she hopped on-top of his bike and smelled his fragrance seducing her into wanting him for the night. The same fragrance that she had smelled on Sasuke at some point from their encounters. Shikamaru was the last bit of memory she could remember from that night and how he was the closest one to being innocence in the situation. Instead of avoiding him and giving him a weak excuse to get rid of him, she regretted just staying with him for the rest of the party.

Ino wanted answers and wanted them now, so while her mother was drooling on the sofa of the living room couch with glass at hand, she snuck out of the house and headed towards the flower shop. The small breeze almost raised up Ino's blue skirt she had sported that warm day in Konoha with a matching white blouse. This was another one of Ino's hobbies she took up after finishing school, she learned how to knit and sow all together to reconstruct her outfits from scratch.

The mirror in her bedroom that looked at her with an unforgiving stare always reminded Ino of her actions that had taken her from the sweet innocent blond girl to the dazed and confused person she was now becoming. It was as if the clothes she wore were no longer hers, she was becoming someone else and the image she held before had no longer soothed her anymore.

With her new talent, she had made her entire wardrobe into short reveling outfits and cropped out tops. This was something Ino didn't want to change from her life, after the party she vowed never to dress like the loser she portrayed on a daily basis with her geeky outfits. She wanted to show off every part of her body while she still had it in good condition, the fresh breath of air she allowed in her life gave her such a rush when she walked out of the house.

Unaware of almost arriving at the flower shop, she stopped in her tracks and rethought her idea of walking in and asking Sasuke what had actually happened the night of the party. "_What if he doesn't want me anymore?"_ Ino questioned, knowing her physical appetite was craving a bit of satisfaction from going weeks without any type man to please her besides her finger tips. Ino almost didn't know if she was truly there for answers or just another one of her quickies with what Sasuke could give her.

Before her own thoughts could consume her and make her walk back home, Ino slowly walked into the flower shop with the feeling of optimistic deep in her stomach. The bell above the entrance door rang as soon as she stepped foot into the flower shop where no one was there to greet her. She eyed the room around until Sasuke came rushing from the back with an apron in his hands

"Good evenin-" his warm smile faded as he locked eyes with Ino, wandering if she remembered anything from his intentions the last time he had seen her. Sweat started to rise from the side of his head in nervousness as the awkward silence between both continued to grow.

"Hi, Sasuke. Haven't seen you in a while" Ino broke the ice, stepping forward to the counter separating Sasuke from her. "How have you been?" Ino furthered questioned after receiving silence from him, she could see that he was a bit nervous but had not an ounce of clue as to why.

"You look nice" Sasuke eyed her entire wardrobe that showed off her luscious legs and creamy breasts in the tight blouse she had on. His nervousness started calming down when he knew she was completely oblivious to what had happened between them. His erection began to grow the more he stood in-front of her, and the more he wondered of all the different positions he could adjust her body. Her new image had set off something dangerous inside him, something he wanted from her at this point.

"Thanks, I see you rearranged the flowers diffidently" Ino smiled warmly around at the different ways Sasuke had set up the plants all around the small flower shop. "I love the smell in here, so fresh and nature like" Ino inhaled, closing her eyes and picturing herself as the ten-year old girl playing with her father many years ago. The smell of nature had always connected her bond with her father, even after he passed away.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Ino. Since the party that night" Sasuke tapped his fingers on the glass of the counter, snapping her out of her own memories and back to reality. At this point, she had wished to never speak of the night anymore, let alone wanted answers anymore. She just wanted him to bend her over the glass counter and make her scream out in ecstasy as many times as he could. She could care less about before, that was all history to her now. This was now and he was in-front of her looking as good as any other day she had seen him.

"Yea, since the party-" She repeated, trying to stop herself from asking her next question, "What exactly did happen that night, Sasuke?" she blurted out, seeing him get back to the stage of nervousness and discomfort. Her urges had to be put on hold now as he had answers to begin confessing.

"What do you mean what happened? Are you accusing me of something?" Sasuke immediately got defensive, raising his tone of voice to a more aggressive one, "What are you trying to say, Ino?" he balled his fist into a tight grip, cutting his eyes at Ino who seemed scared and turned on more than ever at his behavior. All that ran trough her mind was how his current behavior was so similar to the very first time she got to see this side.

_"I see you daisy's, nice aren't they? Here, have one. No charge"_ He told her the first time they met, that was enough for her to crave his affection and attention, he was so sweet to her without even having to try to get it from him. _"You have such a tight pussy"_ she also remembered him whispering to her as if it was some ravage dog talking inside him the way he pounded her body with such aggression. She always thought that was his way of showing mutual affection back towards her.

The same aggression he showed weeks ago was now coming to light again, the blond was just convinced this was his way of caring about her and only felt hurt by her questioning. She had no boyfriends or male friends in her life, the closest male relationship she ever had been with her own father so this was new to her. Ino had no clue on what to say or do in situations like this with no experience on how to handle it.

"No, Sasuke. I was just wondering because I-"

"Because you what? If you are coming here to accuse me of lies, get out now!" Sasuke slammed his fist against the glass counter, Ino shooked that he was about to break it to pieces. "I said get out!" Sasuke could feel his temper getting out of control and wanted her gone at the very second.

"Listen Sasuke, I woke up in a hospital bed the next morning of that party-" Ino confessed, seeing her words get to Sasuke and calm his lashed out behavior into a more gentle one, "I just wanna know what happened to make me get there, the doctor said some guy saved me that night. Do you know anything that happened?"

Sasuke's blood boiled trough his veins, wondering of all the different answers he could give Ino without confessing any of his cruel intentions to her. Seeing her in-front of him with a new image and brand new attitude, he wish he could take back what he was planning to do to her that night. On top of that, he was sure that the guy she was talking about was the same one who knocked him out cold that same night trying to save her. He had something for him the next time he ran into him.

"Yes, I do know what happened-" Sasuke began, looking down at his balled up fists that he was now beginning to open up, "That guy tried to rape you, he hit me and tried to kidnap you. He was probably feeling guilty and tried to drop you off at the hospital, and probably was too drunk to drive away" Sasuke shook his head in disgust, feeling as if he deserved an award for the performance that Ino was eating up in-front of him with a saddened look.

Sasuke walked around the counter and stood in-front of Ino, looking her straight in the eye trying to find any type of clue that she had bought the lie he told her. She looked towards the entrance of the flower shop, trying to comprehend his words and Naruto's actions. Why would he do that?

"But why would he-" Ino never got a chance to finish her question when she felt Sasuke's strong palm run across her face with an echoing slap on her flesh throughout the flower shop. She almost lost her composure and held on to the glass counter-top for support when he grabbed her neck with his tight grip.

"Are you questioning my feelings for you?" Sasuke asked, almost spitting into Ino's face with the bit of space between their faces. Her eyes teared up and her body shook with fear and pleasure. She had ignored his physical contact and hung on to his words. "_Are you questioning my feelings for you_?" Ino finally got the answer she wanted, he did want her not only physically but emotionally as well.

Ino's panties were wetter than ever, feeling him grip tighter at her neck added pain and a feeling of enjoyment that she was slowly starting to explore in her mind the longer he held his grip. From the beginning of their sexual encounters, Ino knew he was aggressive type during sex but did he have limits that she wanted to explore?

Her father had always told her to never let any guy touch her in any inappropriate way that could cause harm, but was this considered one of those situations? After all, she did love the touch of his hands on her. It had been a while since she felt satisfaction and her fingers weren't cutting it anymore.

"No, I'm not Sasuke. I'm sorry-" Ino slowly spat out trough his grips, feeling him release them and tears beginning to form within his own dark eyes. She felt pity towards him, after all, she did have some type of feeling she felt for him.

"No, Ino. _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that" Sasuke shook his head repeatedly, stopping her from moving forward towards him, "It's just I would hate for you to view me differently. I would never do anything to harm you. You _know_ that, don't you?" Sasuke grabbed her cheeks with both his palms, almost forcing herself to nod her head in understatement.

Ino saw him walk over to the door of the flower place and close it with the lock, placing the '_we are closed_' sign against the glass of it and heading back to her with hungry eyes. Ino knew what was next and almost flew out of her clothes in excitement, knowing her appetite was about to be fed right there and then regardless of his aggressive behavior with her seconds ago.

Sasuke forced his tongue inside of Ino's mouth, she allowing his entrance and playing along with his while he grabbed both her ass-cheeks with a firm grip and raised her up on the glass counter and began to slide up her blouse while she continued tonguing his mouth down and unbuttoning his collar shirt. Ino's legs became numb from all the shaking, tossing her head back, aroused as Sasuke started kissing and biting on her neck with fury.

Ino continued thanking herself for wearing her handmade skirt that day as it allowed easy access when Sasuke moved her panties to the side of her womanhood and inserted two fingers inside her. His mouth now focused on Ino's exposed breast due to her moving her bra down an inch. Ino moaned and groaned as his touch began to get more aggressive, grabbing at her blond locks and giving it a good pull with the palm of his hands. She could almost feel her own juices flowing out on the glass counter the more he inflicted the pain and pleasure on her body.

"I will never hurt you, okay? I'm going to give you what you came to get, Ino" Sasuke whispered into her ear, tugging at his belt buckle. His words had stung a bit, throwing off her sexual arousel within seconds. Had she seemed that desperate for sex that even Sasuke saw it written on her face? She pushed the thought out of her head and continued helping him unbuckle his belt to reveal his hardened cock he held in his hand.

His words managed to throw off Ino once again, she couldn't let go of what he had told her. "_What you came to get_" was she using sex as something more than what it was for? The thought of Naruto laying so peacefully in his hospital bed with no shirt on came to mind as well, the way he looked at her that one time at the bust stop. Her womanhood throbbed with excitement and her hormones were on fire. Ino just couldn't seem to believe such an attractive man like him would want to harm her in any possible way.

Sasuke had enough time to slip on the rubber in his wallet on his erection and took a step back from Ino to admire what she had between her legs, Ino blushed as he licked his lips as time went on. His next command also managed to throw her off again.

"Turn around" Sasuke ordered with a serious tone, stroking his erection slowly as Ino did what she was told and adjusted herself on the glass counter to where her legs were hanging off it with her chest pressed tightly against the glass. At this point, she just wanted him to get rid of her worries and thoughts. Even if it only lasted five minutes.

Sasuke entered her womanhood from behind, making Ino squirm in position as he dug deeper inside her and fastened his pumps. Ino felt him grabbing at her blond locks again and felt her neck almost snap in two when he yanked it harder. Ino's eyes just rolled in the back of her head at the pain. She loved it. Ino had come face to face with a new side of her sexuality. She loved being manhandled by Sasuke and the harder he slammed his body into her vagina, only made her want him even more. _Or_ want what he could do to her, that is.

Ino continued feeling his penis disappear inside her the more he moaned out and even bit her shoulder at some point, drawing a bit of blood with his teeth. The flashes of Naruto came back to mind again and the fact that her body was positioned facing away from Sasuke only made it worse. Her imagination of Naruto being behind her causing all of her fulfillment was playing a huge role on her orgasm. She couldn't figure out why she would still be curious about someone who supposedly tried to rape her. Ino just _couldn't_ seem to believe Sasuke's words no matter how sure he sounded of it, but for _now_, all she cared about was her own satisfaction.

* * *

**And that is all for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! So now We see what has happened with Ino ever since the night of the party. What will happen next? Will she continue being brainwashed or move on to the next person who can satisfy her? and what will happen with Naruto? Tune in next time! Leave a review on your entire opinions! Xoxo.**


End file.
